Wawanakwa HighSchool For the Gods
by Maiden of the Rose
Summary: Welcome to The Highschool for the gods! Follow as our new students, Lilith, Loki, Kal, Marcy, Sofia, Sara, Zan, Patty, Carson, and Damian get closer to the dark secrets of Chris McClain's HighSchool, stop a plan so destructive that it could be the end of everything as we know it, make new friends, and find love.
1. Chapter 1

Chris McClain, paces impatiently in front of a brand new looking building, with two smaller buildings on each side. He paces the lengths of the buildings three times, muttering something, about Chef Hatchet and late buses.

A sound of an old annoying horn rings through the deserted area and Chris looks up with delight written all over his face, a nice kind smile slipping into his place, though his sparkling black eyes held some sort of disgust, or malice. Running a hand through his greying black hair, smoothing out his white toga like sheet, Chris decides he looks well enough and waits for the bus to pull up in front of him.

The ugly bright yellow bus stops in front of Chris, blasting the horn again. Chris glares at Chef Hatchet, the driver of the ugly yellow bus, through the dirty front windshield, his smile slipping of his face for a second before the bus doors open and the first new student of his High school steps out.

"You must be Lilith!" Chris exclaims when a girl comes into his line of sight, she looked exactly as she had been described, and had a somewhat dark aura around her.

With her black tube top that only covered the bare necessities on top, her black jeggings, matching black converse, and her waist length black hair she could've blended into the shadows if she really wanted too, the only thing that would've shown would have been the whiteness of her skin, the two earrings glinting behind her dark locks, her platinum black diamond engagement ring, and her unnerving ruby red eyes.

"I am." Lilith replies curtly.

"Are you excited for my school?" Chris asks excitedly, almost looking like a small child in a candy store while he waited for her answer. It appeared she wasn't going to answer anytime soon, and Chris's face fell a tad, before he smiled again.

The buses doors opened again, and this time a boy walked out, looking exactly like the shadow Lilith was, with his black wife beater tank top, black jeans, black sneakers, and neck length black hair. The only difference was his extra piercings on his lip, eyebrow, and his ears, his engagement ring had onyx mixed with the platinum, and his eyes, they were a bright green with little bits of blue in them, and they seemed to sparkle with mischief.

"And you must be Loki! Tough to be engaged to her, huh." Chris says, to the boy, Loki, as he walks by. Loki pauses, growls so low that you'd have to be an animal to hear and his eyes seem to tint red.

Loki loses the red tint to his eyes and they go back to his green blue color, and he smiles, "I suppose. But, she's still the best thing that had ever happened to me." Loki walks over to Lilith the smile still on his face as he slips an arm around her waist and pulls her too him. It seems to look like Lilith scowls, but she leans into him and her lips twitch upward in a small smile.

The bus door opens again and another boy walks out, wait take that back, he trips out falling on his butt on the asphalt. Tall lean and a little gawky were good words to describe the boy, with spiky brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, and a small white scar on his cheek if you looked hard enough.

"Damian?" Chris questions looking at his hand as if it held answers, before looking at the boy slowly getting of the ground with a small smile, and blush to his face.

"Yeah that's me." Damian says walking, over to Chris and shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you man." Chris says, his fake smile getting a little too wide.

"You too… man." Damian says, a little hesitantly before he lets go of Chris's hand and walking past Lilith and Loki and standing a little ways from them. Turning back to this bus Chris stands there looking at the bus doors, waiting for them to open.

The bus doors get pushed open and a hyper bundle of girl wearing leggings, with a bright red shirt with black accent music notes, and bright white sneakers, comes running out of the bus and over to Chris, auburnish hair trailing behind her, hazel eyes sparkling as she holds her hand out to Chris talking quickly,

"Hi I'm Patty! The school looks really nice. Chris right? Are you going to be the teacher or principal? Do— "

"Hi Patty." Chris cuts, Patty off, a steely edge creeping into his voice.

"I am Chris. Go stand over there and make friends with everybody else." Chris says ignoring her hand and practically shoving Patty over to everyone else. Patty runs over to Loki and Lilith and says animatedly,

"Hiya!"

"Hi!" Loki says back, with a smile on his face, "I'm Loki, and this is Lilith." Loki says gesturing with his head to Lilith in his arms, who was watching Patty with a small-amused sort of smile on her face.

"Hello Patty." Lilith says.

"Nice to meet you!" Patty replies, before looking over to Damian and running over to him.

"Hi I'm Patty who are you?"

"I told you in the bus… Remember?" Damian asks, a smile on his face as well, two twin dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"You did?" Patty asks confused tilting her head a tad.  
"Yeah, I'm Damian."

"Oh! You're the guy that plays music!" Patty exclaims, recognition hitting her, before she does the air guitar, making noises. Chris clears his throat and turns his attention back to the bus; Patty stops and looks at the bus for a second before looking around and wandering off a little ways.

Another girl walks off the bus.

"Hey Sara what's up?" Chris asks extremely loud, probably trying to drown out Patty screaming, "Butterfly! Butterfly come back!" Sara, looks at Chris and smiles, before she walks over to him, her black hair that was pulled up swinging side to side with her bangs on either side of her face, her eyes sparkling a bit with mischief, her red leather jacket bunched up a bit from the heat, and her black tank top riding up a bit above her acid washed jeans, and her black heeled boots.

Sara sticks her hand out in Chris's direction, a bracelet jingling on her hand, "Nice to meet you Chris." Sara says, still holding out her hand to Chris. Chris looks at her hand warily before putting his hand in hers to shake, but her gets an electric shock and, Chris falls to the ground twitching. Laughing Sara holds her other hand out to him to help him up.

Chris ignores it and gets up, albeit shaky, and snaps at Sara, "Likewise." Still smirking Sara walks over to the other contestants, Loki, Lilith, and Damian first. Damian had walked over and had striked a conversation with Loki.

"Hi I'm Sara!" Sara says holding out her hand to everyone. Lilith just looks at her and smiles, "I'm Lilith, however I'd rather not shake your hand seeing what you did to Chris over there." Sara smiles, and turns to Loki, who oblivious to what happens to Chris, gets a mischievous glint in his eyes and puts his hand in hers and shakes it.

But, since both of them thought of the same prank, the small electric charge, times the other small electrical charge, turns into a huge shock and Loki and Sara both fall backwards from each other and onto the ground. Sara's hair from her ponytail looks to be crackling with energy and standing on end. Sara starts to laugh, a full belly laugh and it takes a minute for her to stop. Sara stands back up, as Loki starts to stand up and make his way back over to Lilith, his hair sticking up a bit too.

Loki laughs at Sara's appearance as she tries to smooth down her hair and gets little shocks from it.

"I'm Loki nice to meet you Sara."

Sara's eyes widen at recognition, but she smiles and says, "You too."

"Hi, I'm Damian." Damian says.

Turning her attention to Damian, Sara says, "Nice to meet you."

Smiling Sara looks past Damian and sees Patty running around trying to get a butterfly before she notices Sara and runs back over, talking excitedly,

"Hi I'm Patty! Who are you? Want to be my friend?"

Sara laughs, "I told you in the bus. But, I'm Sara, and sure I'd love to be your friend."

Smiling Patty drags Sara over to where she had last seen the butterfly in efforts to try and catch it.

Chris scowls and looks at the bus again as it opens. A guy walks out, and he could be Sara's twin with the same black hair, only his was in a buzz cut, and green eyes, and his black thin long sleeve shirt, black boots, and black and white royal pants he could've blended with the shadows as well.

"Kaiden! Hey!" Chris says smiling wildly as Kaiden walks over, "Call me Kal, and hey! Nice to meet ya Chris."

"You too." Chris says and slaps Kal on the back. Kaiden walks over to the others.

"Hey I'm Kaiden, but you can call me Kal." Patty runs up to Kal with Sara in tow, a large smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Patty, this is Sara. You want to be our friends?" Patty says talking quickly and practically bouncing in excitement.

"Hey, I'm Kal. Nice to meet you Patty, and Sara. Sure I'll be your friends." Kal says equally fast, with a smile on his tan face.

"Hey Kal. I'm Loki." Loki says, smiling.

"I'm Lilith." Lilith says looking at him, and Damian looks at him, before saying,

"This gets a little repetitive doesn't it? I'm Damian by the way."

"I suppose it does. Nice to meet you all." Kaiden says. Before standing by them, and starts to talk to Loki, and Damian.

The bus opens again, and a short girl walks out, a small scowl on her face, her blonde hair pulled into a side braid, light freckles across her nose and cheeks, and stormy grey eyes calculating everything, with her red and blue plaid shirt untucked out of her shorts, and her brown Greek sandals, the girl walks over to Chris.

"And you are Sofia. Right?" Chris asks.

"No, what made you guess that. The fact that that's my name? Or that you have us coming out of the bus in a certain order so you know who the people are?" Sofia asks sarcastically, the scowl on her face deepening.

Sofia walks past Chris, ignoring the look of anger on his face. Walking past everyone Sofia stands a little ways from the group of people and crosses her arms, her eyes still taking in everything. Patty runs over, without Sara who had started talking to Kal.

"Hi I'm Patty! Who are you? Why are you mean? Do you want to be my friend?" Patty fires off questions, an expectant look on her face. Sofia answers them one by one ticking them off on her fingers.

"Hello Patty. I'm Sofia. I'm not mean I simply state the truth. No." Patty's face falls but then lights up again.

"Its okay we'll be friends eventually!" Patty says enthusiastically, before she walks back to the other group.

Sofia rolls her eyes, and turns to watch the bus as it opens again.

A small girl steps out of the bus, waist length dark auburn curls falling over her shoulders, and peaches and cream skin, her bangs that go across her forehead way long and in her eyes, only showing a little bit of the dark green color her eyes held, her small nose with the light dusting of light freckles, and rose and wolf earrings in her ears. Her curvy body was shown off with a tight black scoop neck tee-shirt, and she could also blend into the shadows with the dark jeans and black lace up boots that go to her knees, with her also dark rose pendant. The girl walks slowly over to Chris, eyes darting back and forth, her arms coming around to wrap around her middle.

"Your Marcaria. Right?" Chris asks, and steps closer to her, when she puts her head down and focuses on the ground before saying a quiet,

"Yes." Chris oblivious to the girls discomfort he slaps her on the back,

"Nice to meet you Marcaria! Go have fun over there with the others." Marcaria stumbles from the slap to the back and falls, her arms going out to cushion her fall. But, before she hits the ground shadows, reach out and seem to pull her back up. Wrapping her arms around herself, Marcaria walks past the other contestants quickly and stands a little away from all the others. Lilith walks away from Loki and over to Marcaria, standing in front of the girl who was shorter than Lilith's 5'6 form by 2 inches.

Lilith asks, "Did you use the shadows to help you?"

Marcaria, looks up, her eyes wide and panicked.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take them I just acted on impulse." Marcaria says quickly and softly.

"No its okay!" Lilith says quickly, trying to appease the girl who now stood shaking.

"I can do it too. Its okay to take some of the darkness, I can bring it back and take it. I can control the darkness too." Lilith says, with a small smile on her face, her red eyes seem to sparkle with excitement.

"Really?" Marcaria asks, looking up expectantly.

"Yeah. Watch." Lilith says before she twists her hands, and the whole area is swathed in darkness.

"Turn the lights back on!" Chris yells out into the darkness in outrage. Lilith calls off the darkness and the light comes back.

"Wow." Marcaria says, quietly before she starts a conversation with Lilith, about the darkness, shadow creatures, dark animals, ghosts, and flowers she can control.

Unknown to the two talking girls the bus had opened again and a guy was walking out of the bus. He is muscular, but not overly so and had a small white scar across the top of his neck, with a dark green short-sleeved shirt, brown cargo pants, and black tennis shoes, along with his black somewhat shaggy hair however it was a little sleeker in the back, and his mismatched gold amber and emerald green eyes. He was extremely handsome, but if you looked close enough you could see his hands were webbed a tad, and he had claws, and if he were to open is mouth and do a wide smile, all of his canines would be extremely prominent.

"Hello Zandrek." Chris says slowly, cautiously as if trying not to upset the new guy.

"Hey, Chris." Zandrek replies, his voice a tad rough, and he smiles, canines still showing. Chris swallows as Zandrek walks past him and over by the others.

"Hey, I'm Loki." Loki says holding out his hand to Zandrek. Zandrek now wary, goes,

"Zandrek." Shaking his hand quickly, Damian then puts out his hand to Zandrek, "Hey I'm Damian. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Zandrek says with a smile also shaking his hand. Patty walks over to him, Sara, and Kal, following behind her.

"Hi! I'm Patty, and these are my new friends Sara, and Kal!" Patty says gesturing to Sara, and Kal.

"Do you want to be our friend? And hang out with us?" Zandrek smiles again, but his eyes are cautious.

"Sure but not right now." Patty's face drops but then lights up, "I have a new friend!"

Zandrek walks past Patty, who is now talking excitedly to Sara and Kal, over to Lilith and Marcaria. Lilith was watching him warily, but Marcaria had her head up, and her hand reached out as if to touch him but then put it back at her side.

"You are part animal. Yes?" Marcaria asks, quietly.

Zandrek looks taken aback but gets defensive, his eyes starting to glow, "So does it really matter what I am?" Marcaria's hand lifts again and this time she does place it on him, and says calmly,

"No, because it is merely apart of you. There is nothing wrong with that."

Dropping her hand Zandrek looks more relaxed, his eyes dimming back into their normal colors, and he's not tense anymore.

"I'm Zandrek. And you two are?" Marcaria had retreated back into her shell arms crossed over her middle section head ducked.

"I'm Lilith, and this here is Marcaria." Lilith says, answering for Marcaria as well.

"Nice to meet you." Zandrek says before he walks a couple feet from them and watches Marcaria, his eyes darting from her to the bus as it opens again, for the last student.

The last boy walks off the bus slowly, the sun glinting off his black short spiky and curly oily hair, and his slightly sunken green eyes glinting, along with his spiked choker, cross necklace, and his one cartilage piercing. You can see his lean swimmers body through his black and tan v- neck sweater, with red scar like designs, black pants, and sandals, as he walks toward Chris.

"Hey Carson." Chris says slowly again, Chris also still looked cautious.

"Hi." Carson says, with a big smile on his face. Carson walks by the other people, saying Hi and Nice to meet you as well.

"Okay new students! Lets get to your new dorms classes start in the morning!" A collection of groans are heard.

"It's a High School. You have to go to school!" Chris says as Chef Hatchet gets off the bus, dragging a struggling blonde girl, with dark brown eyes.

"Okay, Shaye here is the girls counselor, and dorm advisor. Girls, you go to her for any help questions etcetera." A chorus of Okays come from the girls.

"Goodness gracious Chef! No need to drag me I am perfectly capable of walking." The blonde girl now identified as Shaye, says when Chef lets her go, smoothing out her white blouse and black pencil skirt.

"Okay girls! Follow me to your dorms!" Shaye walks, off towards the right connecting building not even looking to see if the girls follow her, which they do.

"All your stuff is already in your rooms. You will all share one big common room but have different apartments. Everyone gets their own room and bathroom. I added the bathroom part to the plans, because growing up I had 6 other sisters and one bathroom, so I know how it feels to share. No need to thank me though!"

While Shaye rambles on about tales of her sisters, and her self the boys are being taken to their dorm with their dorm adviser, Chef.

**Girls Dorm**

"Okay. Marcaria, I'm going to call you Marcy by the way, your room is over there. Lilith, yours is on the left of hers. And Sofia, yours is on the left of Lilith's. Patty, your room is to the right of Marcy's and Sara, your room is on the right of Patty's." Shaye explains, as they walk into the huge common room, that has row after row of books, a huge shelf of art supplies, a TV in the center of the room, with a PlayStation, and Xbox in front of it.

"Through that door over there," Shaye says pointing at a door by the TV, "It's the kitchen which is already fully stocked, and your meals will already be ready for you and warm at 7 a.m. and 7 p.m. Lunch will be supplied during school. Through that clear door over there is the woods," Shaye says pointing to another door on the other side of the TV, "You may go in there as long as you want, just don't get lost, and be back by 7 p.m. If not you will be in trouble. All your rooms connect, so that's what the second door is, and the other door is your bathroom. Okay, that's about it. And also sorry girls, I know its early and you all probably want to get to know each other better, and socialize, but your Principal has ordered you go to bed now so you can get up early get the schedules for your classes, etcetera. Lights out!"

"What?" Sofia and Lilith ask in outrage, but Shaye just leaves the Common room, and shuts the door. Overhead a speaker turns on, and Shaye's voice blasts back into the room.

"If you don't get into you rooms in 3 seconds and into your pajamas and in bed by one minute you will all get detention."

As Shaye starts to count down slowly all the girls rush for their rooms digging through the mahogany dresser for their pajamas, changing into their pajamas and turning off the light before throwing themselves into the plain queen sized bed. In more than one rooms, the girl's yell, "This is exceedingly stupid!" But one by one they turn and go to sleep, the fight was futile, it was obvious, and who ran the school ruled over you. And also having detention on the first day would not go over with angry gods and goddesses.

**Boys Dorm**

The boys were getting the same tour the girls got. "Zandrek, you're the room in the middle, Damian your on the left of him, and Loki your on the left of him. Then Carson your on the right of Zandrek, and then on the right of Carson, is Kal. Okay got it? Now lights out you filthy monkeys! Or you're going to have detention with me!" Chef says his drill sergeant voice taking over.

The boy's dorm was exactly like the girls dorm however the door to go outside was on the opposite side of the common room. Grumbling as Chef leaves all the boys make it too their rooms, many wanting to stay out there and try the brand new Xbox, but not wanting to have angry parents be called with a detention on their first day.

Unknown to all the new students they had no idea what they were in for when school started the next day. And as they all drifted to sleep Chris, sat awake in his office, his scheme already falling into place quite nicely…

A/N- Ugh! Sorry it took me so long to get this out! I kept scratching it because I didn't like the way it was turning out, I had written this chapter at least 4 times before I got this one, however I like this one the best it turned out better than I though it would. I hope this is all up to your standards, and I hope, that I portrayed all of your characters correctly, if I haven't feel free to tell me what I have gotten wrong, and on future chapters, I will try to fix it. I have gotten rid of the 1st and 2nd chapter because I am now starting the actual story, so I have no need for them. If you feel that I should keep them feel free to tell me. Hope that doesn't confuse some people.

If you have any ideas for other parts tell me!

I hope you all liked this chapter. I liked the way it turned out in the end. Updates will probably be more towards the weekends or Fridays, because I have school, and new puppies that need to be taken care of.

Please review! Reviews make me smile! Even if you're not in this story I hope you read and review!

Now for some random questions that I hope you answer!

What do you think Chris's scheme is? What do you think the next day is going to be like? Favorite character so far apart from your own? Favorite part? What was your favorite line? Have I done a good job so far?

Until next time,

Rose


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning in the girls, dormitories, Marcaria, was the first to awake, going to her drawers to get some clothes so she could go to the bathroom, take a shower and get dressed, but when she opened the drawers, gone where her comfy dark jeans, and tee-shirt, and now there was, a black pleated skirt, a white fitted polo, and a dark green vest to go over the polo with a crown crest on the left breast of the vest, that had wings next to the crown and under it the initials of the high school. From the cries of outrage from the other rooms they had just found out that their clothes were gone too.

Lilith lets out a cry of outrage, clutching the clothes in her hand she walks out of her room, in just a tee-shirt and underwear, just as Sofia, in her black tank top and grey sweats, was. Sofia having thought the same idea clutched the new clothing in her hand.

"Are you going to Shaye too?" Lilith asks, her ruby eyes glittering.

Before Sofia can answer, Shaye's voice rings out above the speakers, "Sorry girls! Chris changed the school dress code and now while you're in school you have to wear that. At least be thankful that the vest is your favorite color, well at least it should be." Shaye says, her voice pausing as if she's thinking.

"Oh! You don't have to wear it on the weekends, and if your not wearing it Chris said detention, and refusal to change gets suspension, and so forth. Have fun with your outfits!" Shaye says, her voice getting high and annoying.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lilith asks in outrage, stomping back to her room.

Sofia sighs, a scowl on her face deepening._ Don't they have trousers for girls too?_ She thinks to herself before walking back into her room to change.

**Boys Dorm**

"What the hell?" A males voice is heard through the walls. It appeared that Loki had just found all his clothes to be switched, with black slacks, black tennis shoes, and a white dress shirt, with the school crest on it.

Walking out into the common room, all the other guys are already there, dressed in the same outfit, with all of them not buttoning it all the way, all scowling, and pulling at the shirts.

"Did I miss something?" Loki asks, looking at all of them, as he stands there in his sweatpants, shirtless, clutching the offensive clothes.

Kal, and Damian laugh, "Yeah, bro, Chef came in here at like 5 in the morning shouting about uniforms. We complained, but he said if we didn't wear them we'd be expelled." Kal says, his smile falling of his face and a scowl replacing it.

"Man this is itchy." Carson complains, his eyes glowing somewhat as he scratches his back.

"Damn, now we have dress codes? What is this world coming to?" Loki mutters going back into his room and changing.

"Chef said that the kitchen is through there and that they would feed us at 7 right?" Zandrek questions, his stomach growling.

"Yeah, I think they said something about that." Carson replies, also now rubbing his stomach.

All the boys' mouths start to water as Loki walks back out of his room, pulling at his dress shirt, running a hand through his hair.

"What time is it?" Damian asks Loki.

"Uh, I don't know, 6:55 or something?" Loki says shrugging.

"Man, I'm starving." Loki says, as all the boys rush for the kitchen throwing the door open just as food was being placed on the table.

Every type of breakfast food was there, crepe's, eggs of every type, pancakes, waffles, toast, oatmeal, you name it, it was there, and the best part was it all look delicious.

"Man that looks good." Loki says as he walks into the room, sitting down while all the other boys do as they start to dig in. Chef bangs into the room, making the door hit the wall with a loud _thud!_

"Here, are your ties, be happy they are supposed to be in your favorite colors you little maggots. If I had it my way you'd all be matching, with buzz cuts and uniforms like it was in the navy." Chef, grunts at them. His voice trailing off as he looks somewhere into the distance far away from the place he was now and remembers the sound of the canons, gunfire's, and peoples screams for help. Chef snaps out of his memories, and starts chucking ties at people.

Loki gets a black one, which seems to have little white dots on it, maybe to resemble stars? "Man. First I have to wear this cousin to the monkey suit now I have to wear a tie?" Loki grumbles as he tries to tie the tie correctly.

Zandrek gets thrown a forest green tie, with threads of brown and dark yellow. Zandrek swallows and he fiddles with the tie, not wanting to put it on for fear of losing control. He might have to ask for help… But his pride would not allow it. _What if I just looped it around my neck? _Zandrek thinks, wrapping the tie around his neck and looping it. With a smug smile Zandrek thinks, _there now I won't lose my temper_ or_ get in trouble. I mean, I'm wearing it right?_

Carson gets tossed, a mixed tie, with the colors, grey, black, and red on it all blending together nicely. Sighing, Carson grabs his cross necklace and tucks it underneath his shirt, he also takes of his spiked choker begrudgingly, and puts the tie into place. Struggling with it a bit, _Damn let me out! I could make them change their minds about the ties…_ A deeper dark voice says in Carson's mind, pushing against the barriers that held it, his beast, in place. _No I am fine I don't need you!_ Carson says to, his counter part, Cage, his eyes wide and panicked as he gives a hard mental shove pushing Cage farther into his mind. Heaving a sigh, Carson slumps in his chair, as he starts to eat his the food piled high on his plate.

Kal gets tossed a dark blue tie, with, threads of green through it. Quickly tying it around his neck, Kal loosens the tie a tad before he starts to eat again.

Damian gets tossed his tie last, a dark green tie like Zandrek's with threads of browns, and other shades of green like the forest. _Gods, I wish I could go out for a run in those woods right now…_ Damian thinks wistfully as he quickly ties the tie around his neck and finishes his food.

"Alright you pests!" Chef yells, scaring the boys who had forgotten Chef was there. "Follow me we are going to meet the with the girls, Your getting a partner for the day and your going to go to certain classes. Each day you switch and go to different classes understand?" Chef yells, a vein throbbing in his temple.

Zandrek was shaking, his face contorting with anger at Chef ordering them around, and his raised voice. Zandrek's eyes start to glow, claws on his hands becoming more prominent. In an effort to calm down, Zandrek takes deep breaths, thinking, of home, the Savannah and the Nile River. Calming down, Zandrek hadn't noticed that the others left. Dashing through the open door, using the scents to find them, Zandrek thinks, _Gods, hell if Chef keeps up like that he's not going to like the outcome that I wont be able to prevent._

**Girls**

Following behind Shaye, all the girls pull at their dark black skirts trying to make them longer, than the short mid-thigh the pleated black skirts were. Giving up, Marcaria, and Sofia, both grab the white thigh high socks and yank them up, ignoring the bows on the sides of the socks, which match the vests they were wearing.

Marcaria, had gotten a dark forest green vest, and the big bows on the top of her socks, were forest green and black. They had also, to all the girls dismay gave them black small sneakers.

"Can't we at least wear our own shoes? If I'm going to look like a slutty school girl cant we wear our own shoes?" Marcaria questions softly to Lilith. Making Lilith let out a small laugh.

Lilith had gotten a black vest, with bows that were black and white.

"I understand were you are coming from, but I would've been okay with pants. You know? Why did it have to be skirts?" Lilith asks Marcaria, who in turn shrugs agreeing with Lilith.

None of the girls were girly per say so why in the world did they only get skirts to wear?

Sofia, got a red and blue plaid vest that looked like her regular shirt, the bows were the same plaid color._ Why do I have to wear a skirt? I feel like I'm going to flash someone._ Sofia thinks, somewhat wallowing, not that she would ever do that in front of others.

Patty got a bright red color, which went well with her hair surprisingly, and had bright bows on her socks. "I love the uniform! It's like Christmas… Only its not… But it's like Christmas because we all got the gifts that everybody hates but have to pretend they like them!" Patty says, loudly and happily to Sara, who just laughs.

Sara had gotten a red and black plaid vest and bows, somewhat matching to Sofia's red and blue. "I agree Patty it is like the sucky Christmas presents." Sara agrees, with Patty. But she had already though of a way to retaliate, and its not like they could prove it was her… Just had to wait until she saw 'Principal' Chris next…

Shaye leads the girls into a large outside area, that had the woods around half of the perimeter, and the school on the other, it had tables outside, so everybody just assumed it was the outside eating area. Even though it was morning, it was relatively warm outside, not overly so, and was nice because the girls had to wait at least 10 minutes for the guys to meet them outside, and when they did it looked like Carson and Zandrek were about to tear someone apart, and Chef's head was throbbing so much it looked like it was going to burst… literally.

"So nice of you to finally meet us Chef." Sofia mutters sarcastically, scowling at the loud boys. Marcaria lets out a laugh, causing people to turn and look at her, making her blush a deep red and hide behind Lilith.  
"Okay! Girls, and boys, I'll assign your partner's and classes for today." Shaye says enthusiastically, clapping her hands together, she conjures a paper out of air. "Your magical too? Who are your mom and dad?" Patty asks Shaye excitedly. Shayes eyes widen with panic for a second.

"No one important." Shaye replies. Before starting to read the names off so they could start pairing up to be ready for their schedule.

"Sofia, Damian."

"Who is Damian?" Sofia, mutters, but then sees a tall lanky boy waving his hand at her with a large smile on her face. Sofia smiles a little bit blushing, but then shakes it off and starts to scowl again, while she walks over to him.

"Loki, Lilith." "Of course." Lilith mutters sarcastically, but with a smile before she moves to stand next to Loki.

"Carson, Patty." "Cool! I get to make a new friend!" Patty exclaims as she acts like an airplane and 'zooms' over to where Carson was standing with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Patty! I wonder what classes we are gonna have today? You want to be my friend?" Carson smiles, "Yeah I'm Carson! I don't know. We'll find out when we get our schedules though. Sure." Patty's smile, if possible, gets wider and she starts talking animatedly to Carson while the rest of the pairs get put together.

"Kal, Sara." "Cool." Sara says smiling, as she walks over to Kal. "Hey, Sara!" Kal says.

Before Shaye can say the last two names; Zandrek had already walked over to Marcaria, putting a hand on her shoulder to turn her around. Marcaria now turned around but with her head down, as she nodded.

"Hey, no need to be shy, I won't hurt you." Zandrek says, his voice a tad hurt. Marcaria's head snaps up, "I know you won't." She says softly, a contrast to her violent reaction to his words.

Marcaria's eyes look at his looped tie, and she smiles a tad be fore laughing quietly. "Hear I'll fix it." Going for is tie, Zandrek allows her to un loop it and tie it the right way, but she makes it loose so he won't feel like he's choking. "Thanks." Zandrek murmurs, before turning away to face Shaye, who now had more papers in her hand.

"Okay, come up to get your schedules!" Shaye cries waving the papers in the air.

All, the guys from each group went up to Shaye to get the schedule, all thinking the same thought. _Maybe this wont be so bad._ A smug grin lighting up each of their faces as they looked back at their partner for the day.

_**Okay I lied, the next chapter will be the first day! Sorry! I needed to get something out because, one of my family members got sick and I won't be updating often. Really sorry about that. So here is part of the first day. Sorry about the outfit changes. Seemed like something Chris would do :3**_

_**Sorry if the outfits aren't your characters favorite colors. I'll fix that if you answer the questions below.**_

_**Characters favorite color? Favorite character now? What do you think of Shaye? What's she hiding? What is Sara going to do? What do you think of the school uniform? How am I doing?**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Rose**_


End file.
